Emerald Eyes
by S.Halecullen
Summary: Edward is six years old when his parents are murdered and Bella is a vampire. Her family adopts him, he grows up with them,hilarity,heart break,betrayal and action ensues and eventually so does love. please read and review this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction, i`ve been reading some like this and I wanted to try my own version I hope you all like it. If you do please review its good for my mental health  .

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

CHAPTER ONE

HOPE

BELLA POV

I felt horrid inside knowing this was my doing. I had taken away this angel`s innocence, because of my selfishness. For a century I had called myself a monster because of my thirst.

But today was the first day that my belief of that was distinct and unwavering.

I had caused this angel to suffer and now he was alone in this bleak and sanguinary world. I didn`t know what to do or if I _should_ do anything. Carlisle had been at my side and felt my distress. He placed a consoling hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

I didn't deserve comfort after what I had done. I felt the ugly urge to shrug out from his touch, but denied it. I would hurt him, my father, my mentor and it would increase my guilt by tenfold.

I couldn't bear hurting him. My family. Not anymore. Not today.

"Carlisle what am I going to do? It was my fault that this happened. My fault that he doesn't have a family!" I cried out on panic. Carlisle sighed and then spoke, "Bella to be honest, I myself do not know. Nothing like this has ever happened to us. Perhaps we should consider aiding the authorities I finding suitable adoptive parents for him," I heard the reluctance in his voice and I knew why.

He wanted to keep him. He wanted to take this sweet angel into our family and care and love him. Esme and Rosalie also wanted this. Desperately. As desperately as I wanted it.

Rosalie came closer to the bed and stroked his beautifully pink cheeks as he slept. I could see the love already building in her. I saw in that moment that she wanted nothing more than to hold this beautiful baby in her arms and sing to him, kiss him goodnight, read to him, play with him and protect him from any and everything and everyone.

I could see the same emotions growing in Esme.

For decades I had watched Emmett and Carlisle try to heal their true loves torn hearts. They couldn't. At least not completely.

They had only been able to heal the part of them that had needed someone to love them back. A person who understood them and loved and accepted all their perfections and flaws. Carlisle and Emmett had been able to do that.

But they couldn't heal or mend the wound that had been created when they traded their souls for immortality. They could no longer have what that broken part of their hearts desired with a passion so potent, it was almost impossible to be rid of.

They wanted beautiful babies of their own.

This could never happen for them because as vampires we were unable to get pregnant, thus we could not have children.

But as I looked down at the sleeping boy before me, I saw on their faces how by even the thought of being so close to this angel, how their hearts had slowly begun to heal.

It was madness of course. We were bloodthirsty killers; we couldn't adopt him and care for him. He would be terrified. He would beg and scream for us to let him go.

And I knew that this would only serve to tear Rose and Esme to shreds. And myself as well.

But still the mere hint of hope had all of us yearning for it desperately. We all wanted to keep him and protect him. But would he need protecting from anything more than seven, bloodthirsty killing machines?

I sighed. "Carlisle, we need to have a family meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

I`m sorry I took so long to update I'll try to update sooner thank you all for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 2

A PRINCESS

EDWARD POV

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know where I was. I was scared that the tall red eyed monster was going to get me. I didn't remember exactly what happened. I remembered daddy came home and he was angry with mommy and me.

But that was normal, since he was always angry with someone. Especially me.

I never really knew what I did to get daddy angry with me. He would always yell at me and say that I was a mistake and that I was lucky they kept. That always hurt so much. But I thought he was right. Cuz whenever he said that, he`d always start yelling at mommy and saying it was her fault that I was here.

If I wasn't here he wouldn't yell at my mama and she wouldn't always be crying either. Sometimes I did wish that I wasn't born.

But my mama always made me feel better. She would sing to me and tell me stories and kiss me and tell me that she loved me and that I was little prince. She used to say that one day I would grow up and find a beautiful princess and we would get married and be happy with each other forever; but I didn't want forever without my mama.

I was dreaming about my mama, when I woke up, cuz I heard a really big noise downstairs. I hid under my covers cuz I thought it was daddy and that he was fighting with mama again and that he was going to come in my room and that would hurt. But I was wrong.

Mama came running into my room and scooped me up in her arms and told me to be real quiet, like when I would be when we played hide and seek. She then went into my closet and made a little space for me and told me to stay there and not to come out no matter what. Mama closed the door and then I heard someone talking to her. It was a man, but it didn't sound like daddy. I heard the man tell mama that she smelled really nice and that he wanted to taste her.

I knew what he meant. Mama always smelled like cookies, cakes, breads and lasagna; my favorite foods. But taste her? He was kind of funny but I didn't laugh because I was worried. Mama smelled like those things but she didn't taste like them. You couldn't eat a person. I`d tried that already.

Mama would always laugh and tap me real easy on my bum and say that I was like a greedy lion cub that would bite everything in sight. I don't know why, but I liked biting mama. She just smelled real yummy, but you still couldn't have her for dinner.

Then I heard mama start to beg the man not to hurt her that she had me to take care of. But he didn't listen. He just shushed her and told her that he would be nice to her and make it painless. Painless? Now I started to cry. I knew that something was really wrong now. I was scared that I wouldn't get to see my mama or my daddy again. Then I heard the most terrifying, high pitched scream, and then it was silent. Except for something that sounded like purring.

Now I was really crying and the door opened, but it wasn't my mama. It was _him_. The man with the red eyes.

He picked me up and put his nose on my forehead. His hands and face was really cold. Like ice. Then I heard another sound. It sounded like a lion growling. The red eyed man turned around and there was this really pretty lady, half-bent and showing her teeth to us. Then all I remember was falling and my head hurting really badly. Then everything went black.

I was waking up now, but my head still hurt and I didn't hear any growling anymore and I was really comfortable. I was warm and I smelt something really nice. It smelt like strawberries and another flower that my mama used to have in her garden. But I couldn't remember the name of it. "Carlisle! Esme! He`s waking up!" That voice wasn't my mama`s but it sounded really nice. It reminded me of a river, the water trickling gently and musical.

I shifted a little bit and realized that someone was holding me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. She was really pale, like snow and she had big golden brown eyes that reminded me of honey pouring out of a jar. The light was shining a little bit in her hair; she had red in it, like my mama. She was a brunette! Her faced was shaped like a heart and she was smiling at me and I just_ had_ to know who she was. I needed to know.

"Are you a princess?"


	3. Yearning

Hi again I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely long wait but well I was waiting on my A 'level results and I'm from the Caribbean and we`re in the rainy season right now and we had a lot of flooding so I was busy cleaning up it sucked. Anyway I'm glad you guys liked baby Edward and I hope u enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Yearning

Rosalie Pov

Bella was right; we needed to have a family meeting. Immediately. We had to decide what we were going to do with this little boy, sleeping in front of us. We had to know what we were going to do with this six year old human baby, who had in a matter of an hour, healed my dead, shattered heart.

He was absolutely beautiful. He had an odd shade of bronze- colored hair, which was in wild disarray, but at the same time framed his baby pink face with a halo. He was a bit pale and tall for a six year old. He`d had on Lion King Pajamas, which he looked absolutely adorable in. And he smelled wonderful. He smelled like French vanilla candles, with Japanese cherry blossoms, and though his scent had burnt my throat, it was easy to ignore, I couldn't even entertain the thought of hurting this baby.

"Yes, your right Bella, we need to speak with the others. But I also believe we should take him home with us. Child services won't be able to see him till Monday." Carlisle spoke these words and I felt light. But Bella looked terrified.

"Carlisle we can't take him home with us! It isn't right!"

'Why isn't it right Bella? He's lost his family and weren't you the one who found him?" I snapped at her. She wasn't going to ruin this for me. "Would you rather leave him here with these selfish, cruel humans? Or is it because you just said so?" I raised my eyebrows and spoke through gritted teeth. As Carlisle's first daughter and also first companion, Bella liked making decisions about the family by herself, but not this time.

Bella's head snapped up at this and she growled at me.

"No Rosalie, we should leave him here because our family consists of seven killing machines! It's what we are or have you forgotten? It was one of our kind that killed his family," then in the same instant that I'd angered her, I saw the guilt and pain clearly on her face. She whispered brokenly, "And I helped him." I too had lost hold of my anger and felt guilty at what I was.

She was right. We were soulless beasts and putting him in this danger wasn't right or fair. But I was confused, how had she helped him? Bella had defended him and torn the disgusting beast, - the very essence of our kind- to shreds and burnt him. Why did she feel so guilty?

"Of course I haven't forgotten any of that," I replied irritated. Bella was my sister and I loved her, but we tended to get on each others bad side easily. "Yes, we're vampires, killing machines, but we've struggled this long to retain our humanity. Don't you think we could keep from hurting this innocent baby?" I said this as I gently stroked his hair, while he slept, curled on Bella's lap.

She was so selfish. She wouldn't let any of us hold him. "Bella why do you feel so guilty? How did you help that thing hurt his family?"

When I said this, Bella flinched and bit her lip. "I'll tell everyone when we have our meeting; I don't think I can tell it more than once. Please Rose! Just please. I promise I'll tell you everything." I'd just been about to argue and demand she tell me everything, but I couldn't bring myself to do that when I saw the pain burning in her eyes. The pain that seemed permanently carved onto her face. So I just nodded.

Then Esme came into the room, her eyes shining as if she just won a great victory. "They've said we can take him home for the weekend. We just have a few papers to sign and then we can leave." She said this as she looked at the angel in Bella's arms and she smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well.

I wanted this so much. I deserved this. When Royce and his demonic disciples had stolen my virtue along with my life I felt empty. Hollow. Wasted. But most of all I felt robbed. Robbed of the life I'd wanted so much, the life I was desperate for.

He'd taken that from me. And then I'd taken his from him.

He kept apologizing, saying he was sorry, he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. I'd barely listened to him speak these nasty lies. But I _did _listen to him scream and writhe in agony as I broke every bone in his worm like body. And trust me when I say _every_ bone.

I had gotten some of my happy ever after with Emmett. My husband was a total goof ball, but he had a big heart. He had tried to heal me and he did. Just not all of me. And now this little boy was doing just that. Just the mere chance that we could keep him, had me weak with hope and happiness. I could tell that Bella was not sure about taking him with us. But I could also see that she wanted to keep him. I sighed internally. Bella always had to have to ways about anything. But I understood her concern.

Soon enough, Carlisle and Esme called out to us so we could leave. Esme slid into the front of the Range Rover with Carlisle and I got into the back with Bella. It was a rare sight that Bella didn't take control of the driving. As we drove to our temporary home here in Chicago, I heard his heart beat speed up and his breathing become uneven.

"Carlisle! Esme! He's waking up!' Bella whispered excitedly. She was smiling down adoringly at the child in her arms. He looked up at her and I heard his heart race even faster but he didn't seem scared. He stared at Bella for a few moments and then spoke in his angels' voice to her, "Are you a princess?" he asked. I chuckled silently.

Anyone would think this of Bella, with her long brunette hair and heart shaped face. She may look that way but trust me, my sister didn't act the least bit like one. Bella smiled indulgently at him and spoke, "No sweetie, I'm not. My name is Bella. It's very nice to meet you." He looked almost skeptical at her response and answered her, "My name is Edward; it's nice to meet you Bella."

"Edward?" Bella asked, "Would you like to meet some of my family?" he nodded shyly and Bella spoke again. "This is my sister Rosalie," she introduced me to Edward. He looked at me and his emerald green eyes widened and he smiled crookedly at me and stuck out his hands out as if to shake mine. He was so sweet and innocent. But he shocked me with his maturity by grabbing my hand in both of his and kissing my knuckles like and old-fashioned nineteen hundreds English gentleman. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit and his face reddened as he shyly said hello,

"You're really pretty. Just like my mama!" he declared proudly. I smiled at him but inside I was squirming. We would have to tell him what happened to his parents. It would break his little heart; I wouldn't be able to do it.

He looked at Esme when she introduced herself, "Hello Edward, I'm Esme, I'm Bella and Rosalie's mother and this is Carlisle their father." Edward was a brave little boy. He reached forward to touch Esme's face and then looked at Carlisle and smiled. Finally we reached home and sure enough there was my husband along with Jasper and his pixie of a wife grinning from ear to ear, like she was a six year old on Christmas day. Carlisle sighed and spoke, "Ok, here we are. Its time for us to decide what we are going to do." Then he murmured only so the three of us would hear and not Edward, "Its time to decide if we change this human child's fate."


	4. Fate

**Hi I'm very sorry for the long time it takes me to update I'll try to move faster. Anyway I'm glad you guys like this story and for those of you who are wondering no it was not James who killed his parents it was just a nameless nomad. In this chapter I'll be doing it from two different povs I hope you guys see why and it's the longest so far so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or even Robert (sigh) **

**Chapter 4 **

**Fate **

**Bella pov **

I was terrified at this moment. Ha! That was the understatement of the year. In my arms was this beautiful child, who had asked me if I was a princess and kissed another vampire's knuckles as if he were an old fashioned gentleman. Now he was going to be spending three long days with seven vampires.

And worse than that; one of those vampires was me.

I knew I had to explain to them why I felt so guilty. I had to explain to them how I had helped that disgusting, vile monster murder his parents. I had to convince everyone that we could not keep him, that it was wrong and that we were wrong for him. I had to convince them that a human family would take better care of him and give him a normal, safe life and that after he was taken from us, we would be alright.

But first I had to convince myself.

We followed the others inside and I heard Edward gasp at the sight before him. I looked down at him and saw that he was gazing around at everything. I'm sure he felt like he was in a castle. Esme and Alice had a tendency to get carried away when they were renovating or redecorating.

I placed Edward on his feet and knelt in front him. He turned to me and smiled crookedly and I swore I heard my heart beat once more. "Edward, let me introduce you to the rest of my family, ok?" his eyes widened, "You mean you have more brothers and sisters?" I chuckled and rumpled his already messy hair, "Yes my family is a little bit large and also very weird," I whispered the last part to him as if it were the secret for world domination and winked. He just looked at me and laughed adorably.

I looked up and saw Alice looking at him, grinning and bouncing up and down on her toes. I rolled my eyes at her. She was the most hyperactive pixie or a vampire I had ever seen.

"Edward this is my other sister Alice. She likes to dress everyone up," at this Edward scowled but looked at Alice and smiled sweetly, "Hi Alice, you remind me of Tinkerbelle from Peterpan, but your definitely a lot prettier." All Alice and Rosalie could do was squeal and look at him adoringly.

"Awww, angel you are so sweet and thank you very much." I saw Jasper shake his head and chuckle and then he murmured under his breath, "Great now we have a six year old Casanova trying to win over my wife." I smiled at my military brother and introduced him, "This is Jasper and the really big one who looks like a teddy bear is Emmett." I decided to introduce Emmett right away since he was trying to push Jazz out of the way and grinning like a fool. Edward looked at Jasper and smiled and waved at Emmett. I noticed that as he took in Emmett imposing size, his heart raced faster and he moved a little closer to me.

Then he asked the question that none of us ever wanted to answer.

"Where's my mama and my daddy?" I panicked.

I didn't know how to tell my angel that his parents were dead and that I was the cause. Jasper felt the emotions coming from me and spoke, "Well, Edward do you know about heaven? Has your mama ever told you about it?" he spoke so sweetly and gently to Edward it surprised me. I'd never seen Jazz so tender towards a human, even a child; he felt my surprise and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I remember my mama said that's where good people go when they finish the job God gave them to do on earth."

My chest hurt where my heart was. I felt like I would cry a river of blood for what I had done. Jasper sighed and sent calming waves towards me. I was sure he couldn't deal with the pain for long, it would overwhelm him. I smiled apologetically and he shrugged. By now everyone was surrounding us in the hallway, each person flanked by their mate, while I still knelt on the floor with Edward.

Then Esme came and knelt with us and he smiled beautifully at her. "Yes Edward that's right. Well sweetie your mommy and daddy were good people and they finished their jobs, so God called them back to heaven. They had to leave sweetie but they couldn't take you with them I'm sorry sweetheart." Esme looked like she had tears in her eyes when she said this. Of course that was impossible, but she looked so sad and somber that I was almost fooled into believing she was crying saltwater.

The sound I heard after that shattered my cold heart.

I heard Edward sniffling and smelt the salt. He was looking down at the ground and shifting uncomfortably. I couldn't resist the urge to pull him to me and bury my face in his hair. As I did so I took in his scent and it burned my throat like wildfire and the demon inside me roared and fought for control. But I would never hurt him again; my demon was easily silenced and well controlled.

"So does that m-mean- hic- I'm all alone now?" he asked quietly while trying not to cry. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to say no, that we were going to take care of him and that he would never be alone. But I still needed to talk to everyone about this, so whispered so quickly that Edward wouldn't hear, "Jazz do you mind putting him to sleep? We really need to talk about this."

Jasper nodded and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and within a few seconds he was breathing evenly and his heart rate slower. I rose easily and took him upstairs, flanked by Alice and Rosalie.

"Put him in here," Alice squeaked excitedly. As she opened the door my eyes widened and I sighed. Of course Alice had seen this and being Alice she couldn't give up the chance to decorate. I gently placed him on the bed and covered him with a blanket that had a lion on it. "I saw what he had on and figured he'd like it, he loves that movie, and he'll want to watch it on Sunday so I got it for him, along with some clothes, food, toys and other movies. I can't wait for him to wake up so I can show him his clothes!"

Alice started bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Rose shushed her, "Hush Alice! You'll wake him. He's tired and we need to go back downstairs now." Alice continued smiling and danced out of the room, then Rosalie came forward and gently kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep well my sweet angel, you need some rest," then she floated out the door.

I stayed a few moments longer then I stroked his pink cheeks, "Dream beautiful dreams sweetheart, you deserve a fairytale ending." With that I went to the dining room to confess my sins.

***********************************************************

**Jasper pov **

The emotions swirling around in this house were going to drive me mad**.** I was losing, my vampire mind trying to calm everyone down, I swore I was going to have an emotional breakdown if everyone didn't try to relax!

Carlisle was concerned, worried and was contemplating what to do with our little visitor. I wasn't a mind reader, but you didn't even need to be an empath to see this. Rosalie and Esme were overcome with tenderness and excitement radiating from every fiber of their body. Emmett, well for once I was thankful that my bear of a brother didn't take anything seriously. He was the picture of calm and ease and his emotions relayed the same, but I also felt a hint of nervousness around him; my guess was that he was wondering how the outcome of this meeting would affect Rosalie.

And then there was my love Alice. Sigh. She of course knew what was going to happen but she refused to tell me anything. I'd even used my best puppy dog eyes and southern charm on her but she wouldn't budge. Sometimes it was beyond me why I loved that crazy little pixie.

And of course there was Bella. Bella was the worst. Her feelings kept changing in split seconds and it was difficult for me to understand what caused them. She felt love, hate, affection, shame, pain, confusion and the worst of all was guilt.

We were all assembled in the dining room now. Of course we didn't actually eat here, it was just another prop our Cullen charade, we used it as a conference room. "Bella," I said to my oldest sister "would you please try to calm down. You're killing me over here with the emotions darlin'. I'm twitching and fidgeting all over. Please!" Bella just looked apologetic and took a few deep, unnecessary breaths, and sent some relaxed feelings her way and she smiled appreciatively. Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Now everyone, as you can all see we're in a very peculiar situation and we must decide how we are going to move forward. Edward has just lost his family, so he will be put up for adoption-" before he could continue Rosalie interrupted, "No! We can't let some untrustworthy humans take him! What if they hurt him? We could care for him and protect him!" I'd never seen Rosalie so fierce and determined. She already loved Edward, but who wouldn't feel the same after being introduced to that adorable six year old boy.

"Yes Rosalie is right. We could take care of him; he would never be alone or feel unloved. He deserves a happy long life!" Esme agreed with Rosalie as they beamed at each other.

"That's exactly why we can't adopt him! We're vampires for crying out loud! How can he be safe and have a happy life in a house with seven indestructible killers. He doesn't deserve to be put at risk because of our selfish wants. He deserves better!" the fierce protectiveness radiating from her took me over and I pulled Alice closer to my side as she patted my hand and smiled.

"Isabella, since the hospital you've been saying that this is your fault and that you feel guilty for helping kill Edward's parents. I and everyone else would please like an explanation for this." Carlisle spoke with firm authority but with love at the same time; only he could be that way.

And then the pain and guilt came crashing down on me hard and I had to clench my fists together to concentrate on keeping the pain away. "Bella," I gasped, "why do you feel so guilty? You saved him didn't you?"

"Sorry Jazz I know I'm killing you here, I'll try I promise. Yes I did keep that disgusting beast from harming him, but that's not what I meant, what I meant was that I'm the reason he chose to attack Edward's parents. I'm the reason their dead." I winced at the pain in my chest and couldn't handle it anymore, I kissed Alice's palm and moved to sit next to Bella, so I could calm her more easily. She leaned into me as if her immortal body needed the physical support but I knew it was just her mind.

"Bella, would you please explain? You're really getting on my nerves. You keep saying this is your fault, how? Explain already!" Rosalie quipped at her. I bit back a growl and glared blackly at her, she wasn't helping Bella at all. Emmett placed a hand around her shoulder and spoke, "Easy babe, Bells will explain just give her a minute ok? Come on relax a little," then he kissed her neck and she relaxed her tense shoulders a bit and her anger died down but was still visibly obvious. Carlisle then motioned for Bella to continue. After a few deep breaths and some calming waves from me she began her story.

"I was hunting one night a few months ago; I wasn't really paying attention to where I was. I just ran for the joy of it. I'd hunted enough and was on my way back when this scent hit me." I saw Bella close her eyes as she recounted her story. She was still comparatively relaxed. "I had never smelt anything like it, my mouth watered and pooled with venom and I wasn't an immortal trying to hold on to her soul anymore. I was a bloodthirsty killer, a predator who had found the most savory, succulent prey ever. I didn't even think about it, I just ran toward the scent and soon enough I found it. I scaled the wall of the room where the scent was overpowering. I was totally at a loss of how I could have never found such a thing before. I craved to sink my teeth into the skin of what I knew was human, my throat burned and all I wanted to do was to wash away the burn with that sweet scent. But then-"

Bella stopped abruptly and clenched her fists as the guilt consumed me. I had never felt an emotion like this from Bella. After Carlisle, she was the most compassionate and loving of all of us; she wouldn't hurt anyone purposely or otherwise. I tried to relieve her of this agony; I didn't think that she deserved it, we were killers, yes, but if she slipped we would forgive her. She didn't need to carry all of this in her.

"Then what Bella? Go ahead you can tell us," Alice spoke in her sweet voice. I saw her looking lovingly at Bella and couldn't help but feel proud of her and love her even more. Alice was crazy about Bella that much anyone could see from the way she looked at her. Bella gave a weak smile and sighed heavily,

"Then I saw whose scent it was and I froze in my steps. The scent still burned but I couldn't hurt him. He looked so precious covered in his Lion King blanket cuddling a Simba plush toy to his little chest. He could have been gushing blood and I knew I wouldn't be able to take his life, I wouldn't do it. I silenced that monster in me and instead I just looked at him sleep for the rest of the night. He sleeps talks." She said the last words with a half-smile, then continued in a whisper, "_La tua cantante _he's my singer, Edward is my singer, but now I find that he is my only reason for existing, I could never hurt him," then just as abruptly her mood changed from one of tenderness to one of disgust, I realized it was towards herself, she spoke in a dark voice with a sneer on her face, "At least I thought I never could."

The emotions in the room were the same. Shock. Surprise. Disbelief. And also coming from Alice and Carlisle were pride. They were proud of her for not succumbing to that other side. That she controlled herself so as to protect him from anything. Including her. She continued, "That's where I kept going every night and that's why I hunted so much, I wouldn't ever give in to that monster but I wasn't going to take chances either. So every night I watched him sleep and listened to him talk about his parents, his friends, how much he loved that Lion King movie," Bella shook her head indulgently and I felt the utter tenderness and love overtake everything else.

She loved him already. Unconditionally. Then just as abruptly, her mood switched to one of malice, hate and pure disgust. "Bells, please I love you, but I will knock out from this overload and when I get up I'll kick your ass," I said teasingly hoping to distract her. Being Bella it worked, she apologized and continued her story.

"A week ago another vampire had followed my scent to his home. I was pissed to say the least; he said he wondered why I was always there so he came. He asked why I hadn't _feasted_ yet," she spat the word with as much venom as she could,

"I didn't answer I just warned him to stay away, but he didn't seem to want to oblige with my wishes and I wasn't in the best mood or state of mind for reasoning; so to prove my point and how serious I was I attacked him and took his arm off," I heard Esme gasp but Bella was too deep into her story to notice.

"He didn't like that very much, but he left. For the rest of the week I followed Edward everywhere and stayed outside his home all the time. But when he didn't come back I got careless and thought he wouldn't. Obviously I was wrong." She stopped and we could all sense that she couldn't continue. Now I understood the guilt, but I still thought she shouldn't carry it, but being Bella she always took the blame on herself.

I pulled my sister closer to me and felt her shaking with her tearless sobs. I tried to relieve the intense pain that was slowly but steadily growing and making it difficult for me to concentrate. But even my talents as an empath couldn't ease this pain.

Esme rose swiftly and came to Bella's side, while Rosalie just looked on at her in disbelief and concern. Rose and Bella weren't the closest pair, but I knew they loved each other and would do anything for the other.

"Shhh, Bella sweetheart it's okay. It's terrible, but what we are, well we can never run from it, but it wasn't your fault honey. Please try to believe that." Esme stroked her hair and looked at me pleadingly. I kept trying to ease Bella of her agony but she seemed beyond this. Then Rosalie spoke and this seemed to be the key.

"Bella , all of us have experienced weakness at some point or the other and what you did took compassion and strength that none of us have. We can't blame you for what you are, for what we are and you shouldn't blame yourself either. I do agree when you say it was your scent that led that filth to Edward's family and it was horrible what he did, but I also think it was fate. It was fate that you found him and it's destined for us to have him and take care of him. I think what happened is something that's going to make our family stronger and Edward will give us all a reason for being here."

Rosalie smiled peacefully at Bella and I felt Bella relax under my hold and the hope began to overtake the pain and the guilt. She smiled at everyone and spoke, "Thank you Rosalie, but even if we want to keep him, first we will have to find out if he'll want to keep us."

Carlisle spoke up then, "Yes, you're right; we'll have to tell him the truth about what we are. He'll get to decide where he stays." Carlisle looked stressed and was deeply worried about what the outcome would do to Esme his true love. Alice chirped in then, "Let's just have some fun with him today! Trust me it's for the best." I just nodded in agreement as did everyone else. We all knew better than to argue with Alice.

Bella sighed and spoke, "I guess then tomorrow we'll all know our fates."

***********************************************************

**Again I'm sorry for the late update I hope you guys liked this chapter it was longer so I hope that makes up for it. Please let me know what you think of Bella's explanation and if I did Jasper justice**.


End file.
